


I Sold My Soul For Rock And Roll

by Yalu



Series: spn_verse challenges [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen, Hellhounds, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Rock star Jimi Eastwood hasn't gone by his birth name - Dean - for years. Ten years, actually, ever since that amazingly hot chick promised him his dreams and sealed it with a kiss. Now his time is almost up, he's starting to hear and see things that aren't there, can't be there, and his breakdowns are ruining his career. Enter his new assistant Anna - calm, confident, almost angelic, and determined to keep him alive.</p><p>Once-scene snippet!fic. Title by EllieMurasaki. Written for a challenge at <a href="http://spn-verse.livejournal.com/">spn_verse</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sold My Soul For Rock And Roll

**Author's Note:**

> I would _love_ to write this AU in full someday, but because this was for a challenge (that only needed 100 words and is closing in, uh, a few hours), this is just one scene from it.  
> 

"There was a DOG! _On_ the stage, coming at me! I AM NOT CRAZ-"

Needle- Stab-

Black.

 

"Jimi. Jimi, wake up. _Jimi_. Dean!"

Dean jerked upright, panting. Blue. White. Something beeping near his ear. Fuck, this was a hospital. Probably a psych ward, too. There was no _time_ for this, damn it-

Red. Right next to him. Dean squinted and shook his head until the blurriness cleared. There was a woman sitting next to him, red hair, kind of familiar. It took a minute, but...

"Aren't you the new PA?"

"Yes," she said calmly, nodding. "I'm Anna."

Dean groaned and flopped back to bury his head in the pillows. "Don't want you," he said, voice muffled. "I'm _fine_ , I can do the rest of the tour. Go away."

She didn't movie, just folded her hands neatly in her lap. " _Officially_ , I'm your new PA."

...Damn, he probably should listen to this. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her again. She seemed normal, just like any other appointments-crazed nagger who didn't get the awesomeness of rock music; tidy office clothes, a ponytail, a handbag and a notebook. But- He looked closer. There was a line in the coat over her hip that could be a gun. There was a necklace with a funny symbol peeking over her collar. And the look on her face - not like everyone else since he'd started seeing things, not pity. Not doubt. She looked like she knew exactly what was going on.

He kind of needed a bit of certainty right now.

"And off the record?" Dean asked.

Anna smiled, just a little. "I'm here to protect you from that Hellhound until we can figure out how to break your deal."

"You _know_ about that?" he demanded, sitting straight up - and swayed, still dizzy. "How?"

"Let's just say that's what we do," said Anna, standing up. "My team is outside. Castiel and Hester will be here to watch out for you until the hospital agrees you can be discharged. That should take about two hours now that you're awake, if we push it. Act normal or else they might try to keep you overnight, and then we'll have to break you out."

"Okay, fine, act normal. Then what?"

Anna smiled again, but sadly. Apologetic. "And then we run, Dean. My team and I, we're hunters, and we know something about what you've gotten yourself into, but not everything. We need to get you someplace safe. Hidden. Until we can sort this out."

Dean felt himself deflate. "So that's it for the tour, then."

"Sorry, Jimi."

"Yeah, I know," he said, shrugging it off. "It's okay." Then he paused and looked back up, a hopeful glint in his eye. "Can I take my guitar?"


End file.
